<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long-Overdue Confessions by The_Indian_Ghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298429">Long-Overdue Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Indian_Ghost/pseuds/The_Indian_Ghost'>The_Indian_Ghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kal Ho Naa Ho (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AMAN DESERVED TO LIVE DAMMIT, And also to let him love the two people he loves the most, And the OT3 vibes okay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I always wondered why they didn't just all be together, I just want them all to be happy, I mean their chemistry was so good it'd get A++ on an exam, M/M, So I wrote this to let him live, THE OT3 VIBES IN THIS STORY WAS THROUGH THE ROOF, This is not edited and I wanted to go on but didn't know how to so it's a oneshot for now, You can't tell me Aman and Rohit had nothing going on there okay, and this was before I knew polyamory was a thing, because they deserve the best and everyone knows it, let them be happy dammit, so I wrote them all being poly, sorry for the bad ending idk anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Indian_Ghost/pseuds/The_Indian_Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rohit finally makes Aman realise that he doesn't need to give up on his happiness just because he only has a short amount of time left to live, and that he and Naina will always love Aman no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aman Mathur/Rohit Patel, Naina Catherine Kapur/Aman Mathur, Naina Catherine Kapur/Aman Mathur/Rohit Patel, Naina Catherine Kapur/Rohit Patel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long-Overdue Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/gifts">scy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never thought I'd ever write a Bollywood fic in my life, like ever, but well here we are. I might continue this later but I gotta watch the movie again first for reference. I also can't believe there aren't many fics in this pairing, I mean?? This entire movie just screams the OT3 vibes at me and I caved and wrote a happy ending-ish. I have another one planned as well, it's a bit spicier than this one though but I gotta rewatch the movie first. Inspired by scy's series, in which Aman lives and they all end up happy together (as they should be). This is unedited so any mistakes all belong to my brain at 3am, trying desperately to write the heartache away. </p>
<p> Hope you enjoy and any and all feedback is highly appreciated! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aman ran to the balcony and desperately clutched onto it, breathing harder than he'd ever breathed before. Rohit was looking out at the view, and hadn't turned to look at him even though he knew he was there. </p>
<p> "You're dying."</p>
<p> Aman remained silent. </p>
<p> "You're dying and you didn't even tell us." </p>
<p> Aman used the balcony and hauled himself upright, stumbling towards Rohit with legs that felt like lead.</p>
<p> "You're dying and you love Naina and you didn't tell us that you're dying and you pushed for us to get together because you knew you didn't have enough time for you to make Naina happy." </p>
<p> "Rohit-" </p>
<p> "Well plot twist, you already did, you massive idiot!" </p>
<p> "Rohit, no-" </p>
<p> "You already went and made her happy and made her fall in love with you and you're not even taking responsibility for it!" </p>
<p> "Rohit!" </p>
<p> "Aman!" </p>
<p> "Naina loves you she just needs time for the love to blossom and that's what I don't have!" </p>
<p> "Aman!" </p>
<p> "No, Rohit, I can't let you call off the wedding! I can't! You two are meant for each other! You're soulmates!" </p>
<p> "And so are you! A person can have more than one soulmate you know!" </p>
<p> "Rohit even if that were the case, I don't have enough time to be soulmates with anyone! I'm dying! I'm a dead man walking! Don't you understand? I can't give anyone my weak heart! I only have days left of my time alive! What kind of a life would I give to my soulmate if I died in a few days time?" </p>
<p> "A happy one where they actually have a chance to love you like you deserve to be loved dammit! A happy life filled with enough joy to last a lifetime, because that's what you do! You waltz into our lives and bring us so much joy and happiness and make us smile for the first time in a long time and it's about damn time someone did the same for you!" </p>
<p> "Rohit, I can't take Naina away from you, you've loved her for so long now! You're getting married to her! She loves you back, you just need to give her time! Rohit I swear don't give up just yet, she definitely-" </p>
<p> "- loves me, yes I know! I know she loves me! But she loves you too!" </p>
<p> Rohit sighed and stepped closer to Aman. </p>
<p> "Look, Aman, I'm not asking you to chose between Naina and I and I'm not asking you take her away from me either. Your heart is big enough for the both of us, and you know what? So is her heart. And so is mine. We're not asking you to choose, Aman. All we're asking you to do is let us love you. Let Naina love you. Let-" </p>
<p> "No Rohit! I can't! I cannot let her love me only to mourn me for the rest of her life when I'm gone! I can't hurt her that way and I can't hurt you that way! Never! I will never do such a thing!" </p>
<p> "Well you're hurting us right now by not letting us love you! By keeping a secret as big as this! By lying to us and telling us that you were married to Priya when the truth is that she is in fact your fucking doctor and that you're dying!" </p>
<p> Aman's already-red eyes were filled with tears and now they finally spilt over. He sagged into himself and seemed to be supporting himself only by desperately holding onto the railing. Rohit had been pacing around and gesturing during this whole conversation, and his eyes too filled with tears as he slowly took shaky steps towards Aman while breathing heavily. </p>
<p> "Aman." </p>
<p> Rohit's voice broke in the middle of saying his name. </p>
<p> "Aman." </p>
<p> His voice had dropped to a broken whisper. </p>
<p> "Aman. Why didn't you tell us that you were dying? Why did you lie to us about Priya? Why did you push Naina and I away?" </p>
<p> Aman closed his eyes and sobbed. </p>
<p> "I didn't want to hurt you or bring any unhappiness to you two after all the pain and sorrow that you've already experienced. I didn't want you to worry about me." </p>
<p> Rohit staggered as if he'd been punched in the gut. </p>
<p> "Aman. Aman. You fool. You dumb, dumb, foolish man." </p>
<p> Rohit prised Aman's shaking hands off the railing and pulled him into a hug. </p>
<p> "Why on earth would you think that we wouldn't just worry about you anyway? Aman. Sweetheart. You massive idiot. Naina loves you. You love Naina. Naina loves me. I love Naina. I love you. You love me. We all love each other and we can work things out, like we said we would, and we've already agreed to cancel the wedding in order to do that. Please don't do this Aman. Please let us love you." </p>
<p> "I can't give you a happy life Rohit. I can't give you the long, happy life that you two deserve. Your lives will be filled with pain if you continue to love me and I don't want to hurt you. I can't hurt you like that." Aman sobbed into his chest. </p>
<p> "Aman Mathur, you listen to me right now!" </p>
<p> Rohit pushed Aman back and held him at an arm’s length away. </p>
<p> "Aman Mathur, I, Rohit Patel, love you with all my heart and soul and I will never stop loving you for the rest of my life, no matter what!" </p>
<p> Aman looked away and weakly put his arms on Rohit's chest, as if to push him away, but either had no strength to do so or no will to do so. </p>
<p> "And Naina, beautiful, radiant Naina, she loves you too. And she will keep on loving you until her last breath and nothing and no one will ever stop her from loving you, just like nothing and no one will ever stop me loving you, okay? You hear me? Do you fucking hear me, Aman Mathur?" </p>
<p> Aman looked at Rohit with disbelieving eyes that were simultaneously filled with so much love and happiness and pain in equal measure. He gasped out Rohit's name and tried to break free from his grip, to run away from them and to run away from the sheer love in Rohit's teary eyes that had knocked the wind from his lungs. 
Aman had always been afraid that his poor heart wouldn't be able to take it if he ever felt love as all-consuming as the one he felt for Rohit and Naina, and if this love was ever reciprocated, it would give up on the spot. Aman had always loved and laughed with his whole being and never once did he stop to think that he could ever be loved the same way with the same intensity in return. And yet. here he was.</p>
<p> He shook his head and tried to back away, to make sense of this, to run away from the pain and heartbreak he'd bring his dearest loves on the fast-approaching horizon, to shove down just how much he wanted, wanted, wanted this with a burning passion- he wanted to wake up next to both Naina and Rohit for the rest of their lives, he wanted to live long enough to see Naina round with their kids twice over- once for his kid, once for Rohit's kid, (no that they'd be able to say whose was who's, but anyways that's what dna tests were for if they were really pressed about parentage), he wanted to cook for them and take Laila on walks alongside Rohit and tease Kantabhen until she screamed and ran from the room in embarrassment and teach Jennie new recipes and waitress at the restaurant alongside Naina and play with Gia and annoy Dadi and the neighbours and fall asleep alongside Naina and Rohit and kiss them good night and good morning and take them out to clubs to watch them get drunk and tease them and hold them and and- </p>
<p> And he wanted to live. Aman wanted to live. Sure, he always wanted to live, but he had never wanted it with such a ferocity, with such a feral, blinding, consuming need before. He wanted so badly to just live, he could envision the long and happy life he'd have with the two people he loved the most in the world, if only he just had more time! He choked on a sob and desperately clutched at Rohit, pulling him closer and gripping him tightly on his upper arms, somehow beseeching him with his eyes to hold him, to let him go, to not let him go, to understand that Aman wanted to live longer, to understand the pain/heartbreak/all-consuming love that Aman felt shattering his fragile heart- </p>
<p> Rohit searched his eyes for a long moment, seeing all these emotions play out, and finally couldn't stand it any longer. He roughly reached up and gripped the back of Aman's head and pulled him closer and smashed their lips together the way he'd been wanting to do for ages. </p>
<p> The kiss was rough and desperate and Aman wrapped his hands around Rohit's body and clutched painfully at his shirt while Rohit's other arm wrapped tightly around Aman's waist and pulled him so their bodies crashed together, and then held him there as tightly as he could. His other hand was still gripping Aman's hair, and the two men desperately held onto each other as if they were afraid that they would be wrenched apart forever if they relaxed their grip. </p>
<p> "Rohit!" Aman gasped when they broke apart for air. </p>
<p> "Aman." </p>
<p> Rohit leaned forwards and kissed him again, slightly less roughly yet with the same intensity as before. </p>
<p> "Rohit, I can't, I can't-" </p>
<p> Aman weakly protested despite his grip tightening. </p>
<p> "You already did. Aman, you already did, and there's no going back now. The only way is forward, and this is the only way forward. Please. Sweetheart, please. I can't lose you. Naina can't lose you. We need you, Aman. We need you. Please don't leave us, not now when we have so little time left with you." </p>
<p> Aman looked into his eyes and eventually nodded. </p>
<p> "Aman, do you promise? No crossing your fingers, you have to promise." </p>
<p> "Yes. Yes Rohit, sweetheart I promise to you, I promise to not leave you and stay with you and Naina until my heart gives up." </p>
<p> He shakily lifted up his hands to show that his fingers were uncrossed. Rohit pulled him into a soft kiss and then hugged him tightly, pressing his lips to Aman's temple and inhaling the smell of Aman's shampoo and hospital disinfectant. </p>
<p> "Aman sweetheart. Please, you have to try. You can't give up on us, not now. Please not now." </p>
<p> "Okay. Okay, I will try for you and Naina. I will try, Rohit. I will try." </p>
<p> Aman's voice was muffled by the shoulder he was currently soaking with his tears. </p>
<p> The two men heard a loud sniffle from the balcony doors and Rohit turned his head to see a teary-eyed Naina. Aman pulled out of his embrace and staggered a single step towards her before she ran into his arms, sobbing into his chest and asking him repeatedly why he didn't tell them he was dying, why he lied about his wife being Priya, why he thought he'd hurt them by denying them the chance to love him while they still can, why, why, why. Why he doubted their love for him. Why he didn't want to try for them until now. That she loved him and she'd never stop loving him no matter what. That her life would never be complete without both him and Rohit by her side. That she didn't care what the world said about them as long as they were together. And Aman just held onto Naina as tightly as he'd held onto Rohit and cried into her hair. Rohit had put both his hands on their backs and was gently rubbing slow circles on their backs in a silent comfort that they both appreciated. Naina eventually soaked Aman's t-shirt through and exhausted herself by crying. Aman loosened his hold on her and cupped her cheeks instead, lifting her head up to face him and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He leaned down and gently kissed her, once, twice, three times, each time soft and soothing. </p>
<p> "Naina I promise you that I'm going to try, okay? I don't have very long, and I don't want to hurt you or Rohit, but I'm definitely going to try my best okay? I- I want to live. I wish I had more time. But I will try to squeeze an entire lifetimes worth of the love I have for you two into however much time I have left. It's impossible but I will try, okay?" </p>
<p> Naina nodded, fresh tears spilling on her cheek, which were promptly wiped away by Aman's thumbs. He tapped her cheek where her dimple was and she gave him a watery smile before burrowing back into his embrace. Rohit leaned in closer and held them both against his chest, with his forehead leaning against Aman's temple which he planted a soft kiss on. </p>
<p> Naina reached out for Rohit at the same time that Aman did, and the three of them shuffled around a bit until they shared a group hug that they all quite frankly needed right now. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>